1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head module and a liquid ejecting apparatus having the same, more particularly to a liquid ejecting head module which is configured to include a plurality of unit heads and a drive substrate in a fixation member, and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
The liquid ejecting apparatus is an apparatus which includes a liquid ejecting head and ejects various types of liquids from the liquid ejecting head. As the liquid ejecting apparatus, there are image recording apparatuses such as an ink jet printer, an ink jet plotter, and the like. However, recently considering the features of the liquid ejecting apparatus which can accurately shoot a very small amount of liquid on a predetermined position, the liquid ejecting apparatus have been applied to various types of manufacturing apparatuses, such as a display manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a color filter for a liquid crystal display and the like, an electrode forming apparatus which forms an electrode for an organic Electro Luminescence (EL) display, a Field Emission Display (FED), and the like, and a chip manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a biochip (biological and chemical element). A recording head of the image recording apparatus ejects a liquid ink, and a color material ejecting head of the display manufacturing apparatus ejects a solution of each color material of Red (R), Green (G), and Blue (B). In addition, an electrode material ejecting head of the electrode forming apparatus ejects a liquid electrode material, and a bio-organic substance ejecting head of the chip manufacturing apparatus ejects a solution made from bio-organic substance.
Lately, the printer is proposed where a plurality of ink jet recording heads (hereinafter, simply referred to simply as “recording head”) which are a type of the liquid ejecting head are fixed to a metal frame (fixation member) as a unit head to be modularized (unitized) (for an example, refer to JP-A-2012-111044). In this type of head module, a drive substrate handles a signal to drive the actuator (pressure generator) of each unit head, and a flow path member to which an ink to be supplied to each unit head is introduced are shared by each unit head, and thus, reducing the size of the entire module can be achieved.
However, recently, there has been a demand for further size reduction, and more particularly for further size reduction of a head module configured to have a unit head fixed to both side surfaces of a metal frame, respectively, the width direction of the head module needs to be more suppressed without lowering the rigidity of the metal frame.